


Tumblr

by butterflyslinky



Series: TGWTG Kink Meme Fillathon [25]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaret has a surprising Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblr

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this prompt](http://tgwtg-meme.livejournal.com/1329.html?thread=1678897#t1678897).

It was normal for girls her age to have Tumblr. It was normal to run a fan blog, it was normal to love the works put out by other people.

Even if they were works about her partner.

But it wasn’t like he was ever going to know. His Tumblr contained fan stuff, yeah, but it was mostly Pokémon and feminism and other stuff like that. And he certainly didn’t read fanfiction.

Margaret didn’t know what she would do if Linkara ever saw her fanfiction.

She knew it wouldn’t happen, even though it should. And while it was a bit strange to be writing epic romance stories about people she knew, it wasn’t that weird. After all, plenty of people had met Linkara and Spoony and still wrote stories about them—some of them stories that were well beyond her maturity level.

And it was so obvious, anyway. She knew they felt it and just didn’t want to say anything. She wanted her partner to be happy, and being with Spoony would make him happy, she knew. At least in her stories, he was always happy.

“Hey, Margaret?”

She jumped. She wasn’t even aware that she was visible right then—then again, using a computer and getting so emotionally invested in anything released a lot of energy. She turned and smiled. “Hey, Linkara,” she said.

“Can I use the computer?” he asked, going over. “I need to check on…” He trailed off and Margaret realized with horror that her Tumblr was currently showing a very cute but still very suggestive fandrawing of Linkara and Spoony. “Uh…” He looked at her with raised eyebrows and she blushed and dove for the mouse to close the window. “Are you just going through the AT4W tag or…?”

She sighed. She could never lie to him. “It…it’s really good,” she muttered, her cursor hovering over the exit button. “I mean, very detailed. They got your likenesses well…”

Linkara was staring at the picture. Margaret didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t like he’d never seen it before. Heck, he almost encouraged it with his joke-flirting that always had a hint of longing behind it. “So…you ship me and Spoony?” he asked casually. He didn’t seem upset, at least.

“Well…I mean, you like him, right?” she asked. “And you would make a good couple…”

“You really think so?” Linkara asked.

“Yes,” she said, feeling more emboldened. “And maybe you should, you know…consider asking him out or something.”

Linkara was quiet for a moment. “You’re right,” he said. “You’re always right…but I don’t know what he’ll say.”

She shrugged. “Worst that happens is he says no,” she pointed out. “You should go for it.”

He nodded. “I will,” he said. “Soon as I can…now, can I use my laptop?”

“Yeah, of course,” she said, moving aside. “I’ll just, you know…vanish into my ethereal magic gun thing.”

“Okay,” he said.

She disappeared and Linkara sat down. He went to his email and smiled. With Margaret’s encouragement and approval, he knew he could do it this time.


End file.
